User blog:The Brave/Lara Croft vs. The Punisher
Lara Croft, The famous British adventurer who has beaten some of the ancient worlds deadliest creatures. The Punisher, The most feared vigilante in New York for his one man war on crime. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST! Laracrofttombraiderlegend1-202431p.jpg|Lara Croft USP.png|H&K USP Remington870.jpg|Remington 870 MP5A3 StockCollapsed.jpg|H&K MP5A3 M67 1.jpg|M67 MacheteFarCry.jpg|Machete Punisher.jpg|The Punisher M1911.jpg|M1911 SPAS-12.jpg|Spas 12 M4.jpg|M4A1 M203.jpg|M203 KA-BAR.jpg|KA-Bar Neither Warrior will wear body armor for this match up. So vote now! The Battle: The Philippines, the jungle is hot and wet as Lara Croft is walking away from the tomb she had just discovered. She walked towards a rocky area. A sudden noise alerted Lara that someone was near the the rocks. Then a man emerged from the rocks wear black combat gear with a white skull on the chest. Lara pulled out her 870 shotgun and waited. The Punisher pulled out his SPAS-12 and jumped off the rocks and pointed his shotgun and fired. Lara managed to avoid the shot as she fired in return. The Punisher dodged the round and fired two quick rounds but hit the tree that Lara had hid behind. Lara fired a blind shot but missed, and Punisher fired his last round missing completely. Punisher pull out his M4 with M203 grenade launcher attached to it. Lara rounds the tree and fires her last shot, missing her mark. She pulls out her MP5A3 and takes cover behind some rocks. The Punisher makes his way towards the rocks as Lara pops up to take a three round burst at The Punisher. He dives to dodge the rounds and fires a long burst at the rocks. Lara returns to cover but leaves her gun exposed. The Punsher shoots her MP5 out of her hand and puts a 40mm grenade into the M203. Lara pulls her only two M67's and pulls the pins and throw them. Punisher sees the grenades and runs. The blast hits and The Punisher flies into the air, but still alive. Punisher hold up his M203 and fires. The round hit near Lara, sending her flying backwards. She lands on the ground but is still alive. Lara draws her twin USP's and waits for The Punisher. Lara see him and fires a few rounds that knocks the M4/M203 out of his hands. Punisher draws out his M1911 and opens fire with the heavy .45 rounds barely miss there mark. Lara continues to unleash her barrage as the Punisher empties his the last of his clips. The Punisher tries reload, but is met with two guns stuck in his face. Lara pulls the trigger but all there was a clicking noise. The Punisher knock the USP's out of her hands and pulled out his KA-Bar Knife. Lara Pulled out her bolo machete and slashed at her attacker but missed. Punisher tried to get closer but Lara kept him at a distance. Soon both of them soon clinched and Lara tried to shove the Punisher off. However the Punisher head butted Lara and and she staggered. Punisher runs up to her and grabs her, puts the KA-Bar knife to her throat and slowly drew it across her throat. Lara tried weakly to stop it but she simply choked on her own blood and her body fell to the ground. Punisher then roared in the sky in victory. OVERALL WINNER: The Punisher Experts Opinion: In a landslide victory, Punisher better training, weapons and pain tolerance beat out Lara's agility. Category:Blog posts